It All Started With A Frisbee
by Silvershine Moonlight
Summary: I wondered why the frisbee was getting bigger, then it hit me. Connor Stoll is babysitting his little sister Cassie. Connor babysitting Cassie is the definition of: Chaos. Second one-shot to my series 'Cassie and Connor'. Another tiny sequel to 'It All Started With a Poke'. Plz R&R! :)


**Me: Hey guys! This is the second one-shot to my series, 'Cassie & Connor'!**

**Cassie: YAY!**

**Connor: *Strolls in with a tux and sunglasses on* I knew they missed me.**

**Me: '-_- You're kidding me…**

**Cassie: 0.o**

**Connor: *Uses index finger and tips sunglasses slightly downward* Did you say something?**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Cassie: 0.o**

**It All Started With a Frisbee**

Connor's POV

Grrr… I can't believe I'm back home. With Cassie. And I have to babysit her while Mom and Fred are gone. I would usually tell Travis to do it, but he's at Camp. I sighed. We're currently in the backyard. Cassie's playing around with a red plastic pancake, I mean, Frisbee, and I'm lying on the grass. It's just so boring. I thought mom had learned her lesson about not letting me play, much less _babysit_ Cassie. I sighed again. "CONNIE! COME AND PLAY WITH ME PLEASE!" Cassie screamed. "Just play by yourself!" I hollered back. And then she did something she should have _never_ done.

She.

Threw.

The _red_ Frisbee.

At…

ME.

It hit me straight on the forehead.

And I was shocked.

But no worries.

Because I was born with the gift of revenge.

I grabbed a _blue_ Frisbee…

And…

Flung it.

At.

Her.

MUHAHAHAHAHA!

I.

Got.

A…

Bull's Eye!

It.

Hit.

Her.

On.

The.

NOSE.

Oh yea baby!

It has revenge written all over it!

*Sniffle* Nemesis would be so proud.

Cassie ran behind the house with her face scrunched up.

Eh, poor her. Probably went to cry.

Or so I thought.

I had just settled myself down onto a lawn chair…

When all of a sudden…

Cassie came out…

Holding…

More like _dragging…_

The dreaded…

GARDEN HOSE.

And then…

She sprayed…

_ICE COLD_ water…

On…

My.

Whole.

BODY.

"KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA!"

"HEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Take a guess of who said what of the two lines.

So ran into the house…

Grabbed my water gun…

And…

…

…

…Zzzz

Huh?

Oh, sorry!

So I grabbed my water gun…

And…

FIRED!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEK!"

This voice belongs to Cassie.

Not me.

What, you don't believe me?

Fine then.

Don't.

Ugh. Getting off topic again. Back to story.

So…Cassie screamed.

And we both…

ATTACKED!

I started throwing water balloons at her while she just started spraying the hose all over the yard.

I had just hit her flat on the face when…

Mom…

And Fred…

Opened the door…

And…

They…

Screamed,

"WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED!?"

And the mom screamed:

"I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION! THIS INSTANT!"

And that's the part when Cassie…

Forgot…

To…

Turn off the hose.

_SPLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOSH!_

1 second later Mom and Fred were…

_DRENCHED._

Sopping wet.

Squishy.

Watery.

Covered in liquid.

And- you get the picture, right?

I'm sure you do.

So here's how Mom and Fred reacted:

"LIVING ROOM! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

OF course, after they screamed because of the cold.

Which sounded like:

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA!"

Basically, lots of 'AAAAAA's.

And now here we are, sitting on the sofa, waiting for our punishment.

Cassie is so dead after this 'meeting'.

See what I mean about how I should've stayed at Camp.

"I'm sorry mommy and daddy. Can you forgive me please?" Cassie asked while doing her puppy eyes.

"Of course we'll forgive you dear!" Mom said. "Connor, even your 6 year old sister apologized before you did!"

"…"

"Connor Stoll, did you hear me?"

"…"

"Answer me or you'll never go back to Camp in one piece."

"YES MA'AM!"

"Now don't you have to say something?"

"Sorry."

"Good. This time I'll let it slide. Now both of you, go to you rooms while I make dinner."

"Yes Mommy!"

"Okay."

Cassie and I headed up the stairs. Just before Cassie went into her room, she said something she should've NEVER said.

"It's all your fault you know."

"MY FAULT?!"

"Duh."

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO THREW THE FRISBEE AT ME!"

"And _you're _the one who wouldn't play with me in the first place!"

"Well, do you _blame_ me?!"

"YES! That's the point of this conversation!"

"So you're pretty much saying that you did nothing wrong?"

"Finally catching up with the obvious, huh?"

"Why you little-"

"If you say anything bad to me, then Mom's gonna know about the _Thing. _Hehehe."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"*sigh* Fine."

"Good. Now say sorry and this'll all be over."

"Me? Say sorry to someone like _you? _Like that will ever happen."

"Hey Mom!? Yesterday Conn-mph?!"

"*Puts hand over Cassie's mouth* Fine. Soooorry."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear that."

"Sorry. Happy now?"

"Very. Now go away you untouchable."

"Who you callin-"

Clink! Cassie door shut close. That little devil. I'll have my revenge some other day.

"Connor?! What happened to Plasma Flat Screen TV we were gonna give Uncle Sam?!"

Oh no.

**Me: Hope you guys liked it!**

**Cassie: Take a virtual cookie if you review plz! (::)**

**Connor: *Tosses off suit and sunglasses* How could you let the brat win?!**

**Me and Cassie: *Does evil smirk* Hehehehe…**

**Connor: Grrr…**

**Cassie: Plz R&R!**

**Me: YEAH!**


End file.
